Darkness Destiny
by Darkheroes
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Anak pertama Yondaime Hokage yang terabaikan karena kedua orang-tuanya memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Adiknya, Namikaze Naruko yang seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi Yang. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya menyimpan Roh Kyuubi saja. Naruto menjadi seorang Prodigi Jenius dan berhasil membuat semua orang mengakuinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Destiny**

 **.**

 **By Darkheroes**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not my Mine**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Au, OC, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon, Mainstream & Other warn for you**

 **.**

 **Enjoy to my Second Fic**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Genin Promotion**

Seorang anak berambut Merah dengan model jabrik sedang duduk diatas sebuah patung kepala paling pojok dari 4 patung wajah besar terpajang di tebing tinggi di desa itu.

Desa itu adalah desa konohagakure no sato dengan penduduk terbesar dan ninja terkuat didunia shinobi rata rata berasal dari konohagakure no sato. Hal inilah yang mendasari konohagakure menjadi desa terkuat dari yang pernah ada di dunia shinobi.

Ada lima negara besar ninja yang ada yaitu, negara api, air, angin, petir dan tanah. Masing masing memiliki desa terkuat sebagai perwakilan terkuat. Konohagakure adalah perwakilan dari negara api. Konohagakure no sato memiliki kekuatan ninja dengan mayoritas memiliki elemen api dan memiliki berbagai clan dan kekkei genkai doujutsu yng hanya ada pada konohagakure.

Desa ini diberi julukan desa tersembunyi karena letaknya yang tertutup hutan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan kasat mata. Hutan yang luas merupakan hutan ciptaan dari legenda salah satu pendiri konohagakure no sato, Senju Hashirama.

Senju Hashirama adalah satu-satunya shinobi yang diketahui memiliki kekuatan bisa menciptakan pohon lengkap dengan daunnya atau disebut mokuton. Dengan mokutonnya dia dengan mudah menciptakan hutan dan bangunan bangunan yang ada dikonohagakure. Dia juga adalah pemimpin pertama konohagakure no sato dengan gelar shodaime hokage. Gelar lainnya yang didapatkan dari dunia shinobi adalah kami no shinobi karena kuatnya dirinya yang bahkan pernah menangkap 8 Bijuu yang akhirnya disebarkan ke 4 Negara lainnya.

Legenda pendiri lainnya yang tidak kalah ditakuti adalah hantu uchiha, Uchiha Madara. Dia dengan kekuatan sharingan yang mencapai tahap Enternal Mangekyo Sharingan menjadi terror di dunia shinobi. Hashirama senju adalah satu satunya shinobi saat itu yang dapat mengalahkan uchiha madara. Kemudian clan uchiha dan clan senju dikenal sebagai dua clan terkuat dikonohagakure no sato.

Sudah beberapa generasi dikonohagakure berlalu, sejak generasi shodaime hokage atau hokage pertama dan kini adalah generasi yondaime hokage atau hokage ke 4. Sudah sekitar 100 tahun berlalu dari era hashirama senju sampai saat ini. Kini minato namikaze yang menjadi pemimpin konohagakure sebagai yondaime hokage. Dia adalah murid dari salah satu legenda sanin jiraiya no gama sannin. Salah satu Shinobi rank SS termuda dengan gelar kirroi senkou setelah membantai 1000 pasukan iwa seorang diri dengan jutsu khasnya yaitu Hiraishin.

Banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya menjadi hokage karena dia masih terlalu muda pada saat menjabat hokage, baru 22 tahun. Tapi semua berubah saat tragedi kyuubi dikonohagakure no sato 7 tahun lalu. Dia menyegel kyuubi pada salah satu anaknya dari anak kembarnya bersama uzumaki kushina si red head habanero.

Dia menggunakan fuinjutsu Kinjutsu rank SS, Shiki fujin untuk membagi Kyuubi menjadi 3 (Kyuubi Yin, Kyuubi Yang dan Roh Kyuubi) dan Kyuubi Yinnya masuk ketubuh Kushina kembali dengan merelakan nyawanya lalu melakukan fuinjutsu Hakke Fuin untuk menyegel Kyuubi Yang ke salah satu anaknya dan Roh Kyuubi ke anaknya yang lain. Namun sesuatu hal terjadi, shinigami tidak mengambil nyawanya. Dia hanya mengambil chakranya 95% dan umurnya selama 5 tahun. Hal ini membuatnya semakin disegani didunia shinobi dengan gelar barunya, kami no shinobi seperti 3 Hokage sebelum dirinya.

Bocah 7 tahun itu menatap kearah tengah desa dengan tatapan datar. Dia menatap tanpa ekspresi menandakan kesendirian dan kesepiannya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, kakak kembar dari jinchuriki kyuubi, Namikaze Naruko.

Namikaze naruto tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, semua mengabaikannya. Tidak ada satupun yang menoleh atau ingin bersamanya. Namun dia masih mengerti karena adik kembarnya itu memiliki kyuubi makanya dia diperlakukan berbeda sebagai jinchuriki atau kekuatan Kyuubinya tidak terkendali dan membahayakan Konoha.

Sejak umur 3 Tahun, Naruto selalu tinggal bersama Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen bersama istrinya Biwako. Selain itu dia juga menganggap Hiruzen dan Biwako seperti kakek-neneknya sendiri. Shimura Danzo pun juga dianggapnya sebagai Kakek walaupun otak khas Namikazenya mengetahui Danzo memanfaatkan dirinya.

Saat itu dirinya masih berumur tepat 5 Tahun, menatap sendu perayaan Ulang Tahun Namikaze Naruko yang diselenggarakan secara meriah di Konoha. Mengabaikan fakta akan dirinya yang merupakan kakak kembarnya yang lahir berjarak 13 Menit. Karena kesedihan yang merasuki dirinya, Naruto berlari kencang masuk ke pedalaman hutan belakang Academy ninja.

Sampai dirinya terperosok masuk kedalam tanah yang ternyata dibawahnya sebuah ruangan besar yang tersembunyi didalam tanah. Naruto jatuh dari permukaan tanah ke lantai bawah tanah itu hingga menyebabkan Kakinya mengalami patah tulang karena terjatuh dari ketinggian 10 Meter. Bersyukur pada Gen Uzumakinya yang rata-rata memiliki Cakra Luar biasa dan Stamina seekor Monster sehingga dirinya tidak mati melainkan hanya Pingsan.

Saat sadar dia menemukan dirinya dalam kasur didalam ruangan yang kosong melompong. Kakinya sudah sembuh dan bisa bergerak bebas, Sampai seorang Pria tua tua datang masuk kedalam ruangan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sejak saat itu, hidupnya berubah setelah bertemu Danzo.

Diumurnya yang saat itu tepat 5 Tahun, Harus merasakan derita latihan ekstrim khas ROOT. Naruto melakukannya dengan sukarela tanpa paksaan, dirinya ingin menjadi kuat dan membuktikan kalau Namikaze Naruto bukanlah sebuah sampah. 200 Push-Up, Sit-Up, Lari keliling Konoha 5 Kali dan memukul sebuah pohon tanpa henti selama 3 Jam merupakan latihan sehari-harinya sejak itu. Danzo juga memberikannya Fuin pemberat, 2 Fuin 10 Kg di kedua tangannya, 25 Kg di tubuhnya dan 15 Kg dikedua kakinya. Itu bahkan rajin ditambah 5 Kg masing-masing sekali sebulan. Sebuah pelatihan Ekstrim yang 2 Kali lebih kejam dari ROOT itu sungguh membuat peningkatan drastis dalam 2 Tahun ini.

Naruto juga diberi belasan gulungan Jutsu-Jutsu Shinobi setelah Danzo mengecek Elemen apa yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto. Hasilnya cukup mengejutkan, Naruto memiliki 2 Elemen Utama dan 1 Elemen Tambahan yang sangat kuat. 2 Elemen utamanya adalah Futon dan Suiton sedangkan Elemen tambahannya adalah Raiton. Danzo yang tahu itu cukup bangga dengan hasil latihan murid didikannya itu.

Naruto saat ini memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Low-Chunin diumurnya itu. Dirinya juga sudah menguasai beberapa Ninjutsu tingkat C menengah. Danzo juga berencana memtranplasikan sepasang mata Sharingan untuk Naruto yang dapat menyeimbangi kemampuan Rantai Cakra Naruto.

Naruto saat ini masih sibuk bersemeditasi diatas kepala patung Shodaime Hokage. Naruto sedang melatih kemampuan sensoriknya supaya lebih tajam, kemampuan Sensoriknya sedikit Spesial karena tidak hanya mendeteksi Cakra saja, tapi juga dapat mendeteksi niat buruk seseorang dalam radius 100 Meter untuk saat ini.

Saat Naruto merasakan Cakra Sandaime Hokage dipinggir Academy, dengan 5 Handseal cepat dia Shunshin ke Belakang Academy ninja, lalu menghampiri Hiruzen yang menatapnya lembut.

"Naruto-Kun, bagaimana pelajarannya ?" Tanya Hiruzen lembut. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dengam mata bosan.

"Membosankan Jiji, Iruka-Sensei seperti biasa, Ngomel-Ngomel tidak jelas, jadi aku ketiduran deh!" Ucap Naruto berjalan bersama Hiruzen kembali ke rumah. Hiruzen hanya tersenyum, Naruto memang bersekolah di Academy ninja sejak 2 Minggu yang lalu, tapi Naruto hanya masuk 3 Hari saja. Hiruzen mengetahuinya dan menganggap itu kenakalan anak kecil biasa. "...Jiji, aku ingin cepat-cepat jadi Ninja! Bagaimana caranya ya ?!"

Hiruzen menoleh pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. "Kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat jadi seorang Shinobi, kau harus mewarisi tekad Api Konoha yang sudah menjaga Konoha dalam 4 Generasi Naruto-Kun!" Jawab Hiruzen membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Mou~ kalau itu aku sudah tahu Baka-Jiji, maksudku apa yang harus kulakukan agar lulus cepat, aku tidak tahan dengan Satsuki si irit kata dan Naruko si mulut ember." Ujar Naruto berkeluh kesah. Jujur, walau 3 Hari, Duduk tepat ditengah-tengah antara 2 Rival itu sungguh menggoncang akal sehat Naruto. Satunya si irit kata yang jika sekali bicara, sakit hatinya minta ampun, bahkan Naruto pernah diejek Cabe busuk olehnya. Satunya malah lebih menjengkelkan lagi, Walau masih berstatus sebagai Saudara kembar, si Blonde itu sering mengejeknya aib karena masih memakai marga Namikaze. Tak heran jika Naruto malas pergi ke Academy lagi.

"Hmm ?!, Hanya 3 jutsu dasar yang harus kau lakukan dan kau akan lulus cepat." Ucap Hiruzen memandang Naruto penasaran.

"3 Jutsu dasar seperti apa ?"

"Henge no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu dan Kawarimi. Jika kau bisa menguasai jutsu tersebut maka kau akan lulus dari Academy itu. Apa kau sudah bisa Naruto ?" Tanya Hiruzen iseng.

"hanya itu?, kalau itu aku sudah bisa." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang Lugu.

"Oh!" Gumam Hiruzen santai memandangi langit biru yang indah. Burung-burung berkicauan, awan yang bergelombang dan angin udara yang se-WHAT?!. "...B-Bisa!. Kau bisa 3 Jutsu itu Naruto ?"

Melihat raut wajah Hiruzen yang terkejut, Naruto hanya tersenyum polos lalu mengangguk santai. Wajah Hiruzen berkerut menandakan dirinya mulai serius. Kini mereka tepat berada di samping toko bunga Yamanaka yang sedang tutup dan disekitar mereka hanya 3-5 Orang yang beraktifitas. "Lakulan tiga jutsu itu sekarang!"

"Ha'i" Jawab Naruto. Tangannya melakukan Handseal Henge dan jadilah dia seperti Iruka, Kawariminya dia bertukar dengan sebuah Pot didalam toko Yamanaka dan Bunshinnya dia melakukannya dengan Kage Bunshin. Hiruzen yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut lalu menatap intens pada Naruto.

"Darimana kau belajar itu ?"

"Dari buku di perpustakaan!" Jawab Naruto nyengir. Rambut Merah jabriknya bergoyang karena hembusan angin. Hiruzen tersenyum tipis, melihat Naruto yang saat ini mengingatkannya dengan 2 Orang yang berstatus sebagai Guru-Murid dengan cengiran yang sama persis dimasa muda mereka. Hiruzen menatap ke langit dengan pandangan bangga.

'Daun-Daun kecil Konoha akan terus tumbuh menjadi batang yang sanggup menopang Konoha dengan kekuatannya'

.

.

.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup saat berhadapan dengan Namikaze Minato -Ayahnya- diruang Hokage. Mata Biru Shaphirenya berulang kali menatap kearah Hiruzen yang hanya tertawa kecil. Yondaime Hokage itu tengah menatap intens pada Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik. Anak kandungnya itu direquest Sandaime itu untuk bergabung dengan Team 3 yang kekurangan 1 Anggota Genin untuk mengikuti Tes kerja-sama Genin. Jujur dirinya sedikit bangga dan puas akan singkatnya Naruto menjadi Genin diumurnya yang ketujuh. Kalau Kushina mendengar ini pasti dia akan datang ke Mikoto dan membandingkan Naruto dengan Itachi yang sama-sama lulus Genin diumur 7 Tahun, Batin Minato tersenyum kikuk membayangkannya.

Tok-Tok-Tok !

"Masuk!" Ujar Minato.

"Permisi, Yondaime-Sama saya Aoi Rokusho datang menghadap." Ujar seorang Pria yang bernama Aoi.

"Hmm, ajak Namikaze Naruto ini ke Training Ground 3 untuk ikut Tes Genin bersama Team 3, Jika lulus maka Naruto akan masuk dalam Team 3 mengisi bagian yang kosong." Jelas Minato. Aoi menampakan ekspresi terkejut.

"A-anak ini, Yondaime-Sama ?."

"Ya, seorang Prodigi baru yang mungkin akan menyaingi Uchiha Itachi nanti." Jawab Minato tersenyum bangga pada Anak yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya sejak 4 Tahun lalu.

"Ha'i, Ayo Naruto-Sama." Ajak Aoi mendekati Naruto lalu Shunshin dengan Naruto menuju ke TG 3 meninggalkan 2 Kage yang kembali bicara masalah Prodigi baru.

.

.

.

###Training Ground Konoha 3###

Pooofth !

Aoi Rokusho dan Naruto sampai di sebuah Padang rumput disebelah air terjun deras yang mengalir kebawah seperti mata air. Disana Naruto melihat 2 anak berumur 12 Tahun berbeda gender.

"Sensei!" Pekik keduanya.

"Hmm, aku membawa satu anggota lagi untuk Team 3, jadi ayo kita mulai Tes Genin ini." Ujar Aoi mengagetkan dua anak itu.

"A-Anak ini, memangnya anak ini bisa apa ?" Dengus bocah laki-laki yang menatap Naruto remeh. Hell, siapa yang bisa terima jika ada anak yang berusia 5 Tahun dibawahmu ikut Teammu.

"Sudah-Sudah, Ini perintah Yondaime-Sama, jadi kita mulai Tesnya 5 menit lagi...Kalian harus bisa mengalahkanku dalam waktu 3 Jam atau sampai Tengah hari untuk lulus Ujian, Tapi kalau kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku maka kalian tidak lulus menjadi Genin dan kembali ke Academy...Seriuslah, Aku tidak akan segan walaupun lawanku anak kecil." Jelas Aoi diakhiri menakuti Naruto. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya. Sensornya berfungsi aktif permanen, jadi dia bisa tahu kalau dihadapannya ini hanyalah Sesosok Bunshin, sedangkan yang asli berada dibalik air terjun. Selain itu, Naruto juga bisa merasakan Hawa Buruk dalam diri Aoi. 10 Shuriken sudah siap dikedua tangannya, tangan kanannya memegang Shuriken yang dialiri petir elemennya sedangkan Shuriken ditangan kiri diselimuti elemen angin yang tajam dan dililiti Tali Kawat. "...Tes Dimulai dari...SEKARANG!"

Sreeet !

 _ **Futon: Fumakaze Shuriken**_

Wuuush !

Naruto melempar 10 Shuriken itu berbeda arah. 5 Shuriken angin yang membentuk seperti Fuma Shuriken melayang cepat ke Bunshin Aoi. Sedangkan 5 Shuriken teraliri petir mengarah ke air terjun.

Bunshin Aoi secara cepat menghindar kebelakang dan bersembunyi di balik Pohon-pohon hutan meskipun dia mengerti itu sia-sia. 5 Fuma Shuriken Angin itu memotong-motong Pohon dan terus mengikuti Bunshin Aoi yang semakin menjauh pergi. Sedangkan Aoi yang asli berhasil menghindari sengatan listrik diair dan sekarang menatap murka pada Naruto.

Hidate Morino dan Ishiya Fubuki membatu tak percaya melihat anak 7 Tahun yang mereka kira lemah bisa melakukan hal yang mematikan. Naruto masih terus mengendalikan 5 Shuriken Anginnya dengan benang Cakranya.

"Kau, Bagaimana bisa?!" Geram Aoi. Sedetik kemudian matanya membola dan dirinya langsung menghindar kesamping.

Wuuush !

Jraaash !

Darah mengucur dari pergelangan tangan kiri Aoi setelah terkena sayatan Fuma Shuriken angin Naruto yang datang dari belakang tadi. Mulutnya mendecih sebal akan Prodigi Namikaze itu.

Wuuush !

2 Shuriken Angin datang dari 2 Arah, Depan dan belakang. Tangannya merangkai Handseal.

 _ **Suiton: Suiryuudan**_

Groooaah !

Jraaaakh !

Seekor Naga Air terbuat dari Air terjun menangkis 2 Shuriken itu hingga hancur. Serangannya kembali menyerang Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang.

 _ **Doton: Doryuheki**_

 _ **Doton: Doryuheki**_

2 Lapis Dinding batu muncul dari depan Naruto dan menjadi tameng Naruto.

Duaaaarh !

Naga air itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hancurnya 2 dinding batu tadi. Idate dan Ishiya, pembuat Dinding tadi berdiri didepan Naruto dengan Kunai ditangan masing-masing.

"Kau teruslah menyerang, kami akan melindungimu" Ucap Idate.

"Hm" angguk Ishiya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengendalikan 3 Shuriken angin tersisa mengepung Aoi. Sedangkan Aoi saat ini harus tahan untuk tidak mengumpat karena bisa-bisanya dia yang seorang Low-Jounin bisa didesak oleh 3 Genin ini.

"Sial" Umpat Aoi lirih menghindari berbagai serangan 3 Shuriken angin itu. Beberapa kali tubuhnya sudah terkena sayatan. Naruto benar-benar tidak memberi Aoi kesempatan untuk melakukan Handseal.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada Idate dan Ishiya. "Idate-Nii dan Ishiya-Nee, Kalian mempunyai elemen apa ?"

"Ahh, aku-aku punya Elemen Api dan tanah...Kalau Idate-Kun punya Elemen Tanah dan Air." Ujar Ishiya riang karena dipanggil kakak.

"Ishiya-nee, buat jutsu api yang besar, untuk Idate-nii lakukan jutsu air tipe serangan sesuai aba-abaku." Perintah Naruto.

"Ha'i" Jawab Idate dan Ishiya. Ishiya melakukan Handseal sedangkan Idate tengah siap-siap melakukan Handseal.

 _ **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**_

Bllaaaarh !

Sebuah Bola api dengan diameter 2 Meter melesat maju ke arah Aoi yang terkejut. Naruto sejenak melepaskan tali kawatnya dan melakukan Handseal cepat dalam 2 Detik.

 ** _Futon: Daitoppa_**

Hembusan angin yang dasyat mendorong Bola api besar itu dan menyatu hingga Bola itu 2 kali lipat lebih besar.

"Idate-nii, sekarang!"

 _ **Suiton: Mizuriken**_

Belasan Shuriken air tercipta dan melesat mengikuti Bola api raksasa itu. Sedangkan Aoi disana terpaku kaget dan langsung melakukan Handseal.

 _ **Suiton: Suijiheki**_

Ombak air membentuk dinding besar didepannya dan...

BLUAAAARH !

Jsssst !

Ledakan besar terjadi mengakibatkan Aoi terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak Pohon.

Braaakh !

Aoi meringis pelan, belum sempat dirinya bernafas lega, belasan Shuriken air meluncur cepat kearahnya. Dengan tenaga tersisa dia menghindarinya.

Clab-Clab-Clab !

Cliiing !

"Huhh?" Gumam Aoi merasakan adanya benda tajam di lehernya. Matanya melirik kebelakang, Naruto sedang tersenyum dan sedang menodongnya dengan sebuah Kunai.

"Apa kami menang Sensei ?" Tanya Naruto membuat Aoi menggeram rendah dan pura-pura tersenyum bangga.

"Ya, Kalian Lulus Ujian dan mulai hari ini kalian resmi menjadi seorang SHINOBI."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan di daerah dekat Academy ninja. Dirinya sekarang memakai Kaos merah dengan gambar Phoenix diperut dan dia memakai Blazer hitam tanpa dibenik dengan lambang Uzumaki dibelakang. Sedangkan Celananya dia memakai celana Anbu biasa dan memakai sepatu khas Anbu juga. Ikat kepala Konohanya dipakai di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu Rambut Jabriknya menutupi dahi Naruto. Naruto tepat berhenti di samping pohon dekat Academy dan duduk menunggu bel pulang Academy. Dirinya kesini untuk menjemput adiknya Naruko, untuk merayakan lulusnya dirinya menjadi Genin dengan makan Sushi dan Daging panggang di rumah. Naruto tersenyum tipis, Keluarganya masih memikirkannya.

Kedamaian ini, akankah terus ada. Naruto ingin menjadi kuat untuk menjaga kedamaian ini. Kalau perlu, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Kedamaian. Ya, APAPUN!.

Kriiiing !

"YEAAAAY!" Pekik Naruko buru-buru memasukan bukunya kedalam Tas dan keluar Kelas duluan. Sampai diluar, iris biru Shaphirenya terbelalak melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya. DiPipinya muncul semburat merah melihat kekerenan kakaknya. Memang sudah lama Naruko kagum pada Kakak merahnya yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak ?, Kakaknya ini sangat Calm dan Cool secara bersamaan, setiap tersenyum pasti seperti ada kupu-kupu disekelilingnya. Itulah kenapa Kakaknya memiliki banyak Fangirls di Academy. Alasan kenapa Naruko sering mengejek Naruto ialah karena malu nanti ketahuan Kagum pada kakaknya sendiri. Tsundere ?, Mungkin.

"Hmm?" Gumam Naruko menyeringai jahil ketika melihat kakaknya masih melamun. Princess of Prank, julukannya ini bukan main-main ya. Pernah suatu hari dia mengecat 4 Patung Hokage dengan gambar Absurd. Shodaime yang tersenyum dengan gigi ompong, Nidaime yang matanya dibuat seperti Puppy Eye, Sandaime yang dibuat mirip kera dan terakhir ayahnya yang seperti karakter melambai. Mengingatnya kembali sungguh indah, Apalagi Cat itu merupakan Cat permanen sehingga butuh 3 Bulan lamanya untuk membersihkan Cat itu. Khukhukhu, waktunya Princess of Prank mengerjai Prince of Academy. Naruko perlahan mendekat tapi sayangnya Naruto yang juga seorang Sensorik bisa merasakan kehadiran Naruto apalagi niat buruknya yang membuat Naruto sedikit merinding. Hell, untung saja Sensornya tidak terlalu peka sehingga dia tidak dapat merasakan Hawa Negatif Kyuubi Yin yang sangat besar sekali.

"Naruko!" Panggil Naruto. Naruko cemberut karena aksi pranknya tidak jadi.

"Hm?" Gumam Naruko mendekati Naruto. Secara tidak sengaja matanya melihat ikat kepala lambang Konoha di lengan kiri Naruto. "HAAAAAAHHH!"

"..." Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat adiknya yang berteriak kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya. Ada apa dengannya ?, apa dia baru saja mengetahui ketampananku ini ? - Batin Naruto narsis.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KAU SUDAH JADI GENIN." Teriak Naruko tak percaya. Naruto mendesah lelah, kemudian menceritakannya dari awal dia menguasai Bunshin.

.

.

.

1 Bulan telah berlalu sejak resminya Naruto menjadi Genin. 20 misi rank D sudah Team 3 kerjakan dalam 1 Bulan ini. Kini mereka tengah protes pada Hokage untuk memberikan misi yang lebih tinggi.

"Ayolah Hokage-Sama, beri kami misi yang lebih tinggi." Mohon Idate. Diberi anggukan oleh Ishiya. Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Hahh, tidak bisa sekarang, Misi rank C masih kosong." Ucap Minato jujur.

"Kalau begitu misi rank B saja." Ujar Idate.

"Hmm?!, Baiklah. Kuma, panggil Asuma dan Kurenai kesini sekarang." Ucap Minato memberi pesan pada Anbu Kuma yang ada di atap.

Tak lama kemudian Kurenai dan Asuma masuk kedalam Ruang Hokage.

"Ada apa Yondaime-Sama ?" Tanya Asuma bingung + sedikit kesal. Hell, tadi mereka baru saja Kencan mumpung tidak ada Misi tapi malah dipanggil kemari.

"Hmm, Kalian kupanggil kesini untuk mengikuti misi rank B bersama Team 3 ini...Kalian akan mengawal seseorang ke desanya dengan selamat." Ucap Minato serius. Team 3 (Aoi ikut misi lain), Asuma dan Kurenai mendengarkan dengan jelas. "...Nama Client kita bernama Kurogane Hiroko..."

Asuma mengernyit, Kurogane !, marga yang cukup Familiar ditelinganya.

"...Dia adalah kepala Clan Kurogane yang baru dari negara Tanah..."

Hmm, Kurogane dari Negara Tanah ?!.

"...Tepatnya kalian akan mengawal dia sampai kedesanya...Iwagakure'."

Asuma mangut-mangut mengerti, dia mengerti sekarang, kalau tidak salah Clan Kurogane adalah salah satu Clan pendiri Iwagakure. Hmm, benar-benar !.

Iwagakure!

NANNNI IWAGAKURE!

DESA YANG DIPIMPIN OLEH KAKEK TUA OONOKI YANG SANGAT DENDAM DENGAN YONDAIME ITU.

Asuma menghela napas, ini sama saja dengan Misi bunuh diri jika ada anggota Namikaze diteam ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Destiny**

 **.**

 **By Darkheroes**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not my Mine**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Au, OC, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon, Mainstream & Other warn for you**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - First Mission**

.

Asuma kembali menghela napas pasrah ke 100 kalinya, mengabaikan Kurenai yang saat ini memandangnya dengan muka kesal.

Hey bagaimana kalian tidak kesal jika baru 15 menit saja mereka keluar dari gerbang Konoha, Asuma sudah menghela napas pasrah ke-100 kali didetik ini.

"Aku akan mati, padahal aku masih belum melepas keperjakaanku dengan Kurenai-Chan." Gumam Asuma lirih yang tentu saja terdengar oleh orang disampingnya.

 **Twitch !**

 **Duaagh !**

Kurenai tak segan lagi menjitak Asuma dengan keras. Naruto dan Teamnya hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat 2 Jounin didepan mereka. Mereka saat ini mengambil Formasi Bintang terbalik dengan Asuma & Kurenai didepan, Kurogane Hiroko ditengah dan diapit oleh Idate & Ishiya dan terakhir Naruto yang berada dibelakang Mitsuki dengan jarak mereka masing-masing 1 meter.

 **Kurogane Hiroko** , Seorang Kunoichi yang baru saja jadi kepala Clan Kurogane ini dan masih berumur 24 Tahun. Cucu dari Kepala Clan sebelumnya, **Kurogane Akane**. Hiroko merupakan anak dari Kurogane Nagisa dengan Akabane Karma dari Konoha. Ayahnya adalah seorang mantan Kapten Anbu dengan codename **'Akuma'** (Devil) dan pernah satu team dengan Shiroi Kiba no Konoha. Saat baru lahir dia dirawat ibu dan ayahnya di Iwagakure sampai umur 15 Tahun. Setelah 15 Tahun, dia dibawa ayahnya ke Konoha untuk dilatih menjadi Kepala Clan selanjutnya menggantikan Kakeknya. Kurogane Hiroko yang juga mantan Anbu dengan codename **'Neko'** (Cat) dan tangan kiri Kapten Anbu **'Inu'** yang bernama **Hatake Kakashi** , anak dari sahabat ayahnya dulu. Kurogane Hiroko dikonoha dijuluki ' **Konoha no Akai Tsume'** atau **'Konoha's Red Claw'** karena keganasannya menggunakan senjata **'Chakra Enchanced Blood Triple-Bladed Claw'** (Seperti punyanya Sora tapi warna merah).

Hiroko berulang kali melirik Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa aura anak ini begitu berbeda dari 2 Bulan yang lalu.

Ya sebenarnya, 1 Bulan yang lalu Naruto diberi hadiah oleh Danzo karena berhasil menjadi Genin diwaktu 7 Tahun. Naruto ditranplasikan sepasang mata Sharingan dimatanya, tapi sebelum itu Naruto disuntik oleh 3 Suntikan yang berbeda. Suntikan pertama adalah Suntikan yang berisi darah dan Gen Uchiha kedalam tubuh Naruto. Suntikan kedua adalah suntikan yang berisi Gen Kamuflase yang jika matanya sudah ditranplasikan, Mata Naruto tetap akan berwarna Biru Shaphire dan bukannya Onyx seperti kebanyakan Uchiha. Lalu yang ketiga, Suntikan untuk penambah rasa sakit 2 kali lipat. Aneh memang, bukannya diberi obat bius tapi diberi obat yang membuat tambah sakit. Danzo yang menyuntikannya bilang kalau Naruto harus terbiasa dengan rasa sakit seperti apapun. Ya, akhirnya Naruto pingsan 1 Minggu dan berhasil meng-aktifkan Sharingan 3 Tomoe. Danzo berkata kalau mata Sharingan ini adalah milik Uchiha Ryun yang merupakan Kepala Clan sebelum Uchiha Fugaku alias Kakek dari Satsuki.

 **Uchiha Ryun** adalah Uchiha yang terkuat dizamannya, dengan kontrol baik Mangekyo Sharingannya jadi tolak ukur bagi Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Ryun adalah salah satu Shinobi Rank SS yang ditakuti oleh Kumogakure karena pernah suatu kala, Kumogakure membuat masalah dengan Uchiha kala itu dengan mengambil mata Sharingan secara paksa dari Orangnya langsung. Uchiha Ryun yang mengetahuinya membantai Puluhan Anbu Elite Kumo sendirian dan mengancam Sandaime Raikage dengan Susano'onya.

Mengingat mata ini sangat ditakuti oleh Desa Kumo membuat Naruto jarang-jarang memakainya jika terdesak. Secara diam-diam Naruto juga melatih Sharingannya agar sampai jadi Mangekyo Sharingan. Selain itu, karena Gen Uchiha berada dalam tubuhnya maka Elemen tambahanya juga bertambah elemen Api, beberapa hari yang lalu pun dia mencuri belasan Gulungan elemen api di Pemukiman Uchiha Clan dan puluhan gulungan di Sarutobi Clan.

Mata Naruto menajam ketika merasakan ada orang yang datang dari arah tenggara atau 100 Meter dari depan. Jumlahnya ada 30 Orang dan mereka bukanlah Shinobi tapi Hawa mereka kelam.

Naruto lalu maju melewati baris kedua dan bicara pada Asuma dan Kurenai tentang adanya 30 Orang di depan dan mereka bukan Shinobi. Asuma dan Kurenai pun mengangguk dan bilang terus saja, Mereka masih belum terlalu percaya kalau Naruto juga adalah Type Sensor. Naruto pun kembali ke tempat penjagaannya.

10 menit kemudian mereka berpapasan dengan 30 Orang yang semuanya kelihatan seperti bandit yang membawa banyak perlengkapan senjata dan membawa sebuah Harta rampasan yang dibawa ditengah-tengah Gerombolan itu.

Kelompok Asuma terus saja lewat tanpa mempedulikan gerombolan Bandit itu. Sedangkan pada Bandit itu sedang melirik 3 Wanita cantik yang ada di Tim Naruto a.k.a Kurenai, Hiroko dan Ishiya. Mereka tidak melihat Asuma yang satu-satunya memakai Rompi Jounin Konoha. 7 Bandit mendekat pada Kurenai dan Ishiya yang tepat dikanan barisan Kelompok.

"Hey Wanita Cantik, Kalian mau kemana ?. Biar kami antar yuk!." Goda Bandit-Bandit itu. "...Adik Manis!, Ikut sama Om yuk!, nanti kubelikan Dango!."

Seorang Bandit berniat memegangi tangan Ishiya, tapi belum sempat niatnya terwujud tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang sangat-sangat sakit muncul.

 **Jreeeesh !**

Telapak tangannya telah terpisah dari tangannya. Darah merembes keluar diiringi teriakan takut seorang Gadis.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH! TANGANKU!" Teriak Bandit itu memegangi tangannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan si Pelaku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan berani-beraninya engkau menyentuh Rekanku dengan tangan Kotormu itu." Desis si pelaku a.k.a Naruto. Tanto khusus yang biasanya digunakan oleh Ketua Anbu itu sekarang berada ditangan kanannya dan sudah memisahkan Telapak tangan dari miliknya.

"DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!" Teriak marah teman Bandit tadi. 7 Bandit berlari menyerang Naruto, Naruto hanya menatapnya datar dan kemudian melakukan Handseal cepat.

 **Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu**

 **Bruuuuusht !**

Naruto menyemburkan api panas yang membakar 8 Bandit didepannya.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGH!" Teriak penuh derita para Bandit itu. Sedangkan 22 Bandit lainnya hanya menatap ngeri dan marah pada kobaran api itu.

Ishiya dan Idate tertunduk lemas dengan melihat pembakaran hidup-hidup yang dilakukan Naruto. Asuma, Hiroko dan Kurenai menatap penuh selidik anak umur 7 Tahun itu yang seakan-akan terbiasa membunuh seseorang.

"K-K-Kau a-a-anak Iblis s-sialan!" Geram Ketua Bandit disitu dengan pandangan takut dan benci pada Naruto. Ketua Bandit dan sisa anak buahnya kemudian lari menjauh dari Naruto bersama barang mereka, Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap dingin kearah mereka.

"Naruto!" Ucap Asuma tegas. Naruto melirik sekilas kemudian menghela napas dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Asuma, Kurenai dan Hiroko menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik, walaupun Naruto adalah seorang anak dari Yondaime Hokage, tetap saja melihat anak umur 7 Tahun membunuh dengan santai merupakan hal yang mengerikan. Bahkan Itachi juga pernah bergetar ngeri ketika membunuh seseorang saat menjalani misi pertamanya keluar Desa sebagai Genin. Ishiya dan Idate bergetar ngeri melihat darah para Bandit, Jelas untuk mereka yang baru saja melihat pembunuhan tepat didepan mata mereka sendiri.

"Huuff~" Asuma menghela napas kemudian memberi kode untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. 'Emosinya sangat besar seperti Kushina-Sama, Apa yang harus kulakukan jika nanti Ninja Iwa mengejek Namikaze?. Naruto pasti tidak akan diam saja jika Naruto benar-benar diwarisi Tempramental seperti Kushina-Sama'

Dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan seterusnya dengan berlari sampai larut malam. Naruto mendapat giliran jaga bersama Kurogane Hiroko dijam ke-2 pagi.

Naruto duduk menyender dipohon sambil menatap kosong pada Kobaran api didepannya. Hiroko, Wanita berambut merah sebahu ini menatap Naruto dengan pandangan netral. Mata Abu-abunya melirik kearah barat, dirinya dapat melihat sebuah padang bunga yang lumayan luas ditengah hutan dekat tempat mereka bertenda. Naruto yang diam saja itu karena dirinya saat ini sedang berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi.

.

* **Mindscape** *

Sesosok besar Rubah Oranye ekor 9 yang sangat besar dengan tinggi 50 Meter menggeram rendah dibalik penjara raksasa yang merupakan bentuk dari fuinjutsu Hakke Fuin. Rubah ini dikenal sebagai Bijuu terkuat dan yang paling berbahaya di elemental Nation. Bijuu yang pernah bertarung melawan Legenda Uchiha dan Legenda Senju. Kyuubi, Bijuu ekor 9. Diketahui saat ini Kyuubi terbelah menjadi 3 dan memiliki 3 Jinchuriki juga saat bersamaan. Uzumaki Kushina yang menyimpan Kyuubi Yin, Namikaze Naruko yang menyimpan Kyuubi Yang dan terakhir Namikaze Naruto yang menyimpan Wujud Roh si Kyuubi. Bisa dibilang kalau Naruto hanya memiliki Wadah sedangkan 2 yang lain memiliki kekuatannya saja. Itulah yang diketahui oleh Elemental Nation. Tapi yang sebenarnya ialah Kyuubi (Naruto) masih menyimpan inti energinya sendiri, Jadi setiap 1 Tahun kekuatannya akan terus bertambah sehingga jadi utuh kembali tanpa mengambil kembali 2 kekuatannya yang terpecah. Kira-Kira 9 Tahun lagi maka Kekuatan Kyuubi akan penuh, Itulah keuntungan Naruto yang tak diketahui siapapun.

Bocah 7 Tahun ini sedang berlatih Sharingan di Mindscape miliknya yang telah diubah menjadi sebuah Hutan yang luas. Targetnya adalah menguasai penuh Sharingan miliknya dalam waktu 6 bulan dan berniat mengalahkan rekor Uchiha Itachi yang memasteri Sharingan diumur 8 tahun. Naruto kini melawan 100 Bunshinnya dengan menggunakan Sharingan saja.

Naruto berdiri tenang ditengah-tengah puluhan pohon yang gelap. dengan Sharingannya dan Sensorik miliknya, dia dapat mengetahui kalau ada belasan Bunshin yang sedang mengintai dirinya.

 **Slleeeep** !

Sebuah Kunai meluncur dari arah jam 3 membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya saja, tapi ketika melihat sekilas ada sebuah Bom Cahaya yang terikat dikunai membuatnya segera menutup mata.

 **Clliiiiiing** !

Cahaya terang keluar dari bom itu. Naruto masih menutup matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya agar tidak terlalu berefek. Tiba-tiba Sensornya merasakan 2 pergerakan cepat yang mengarah padanya.

2 bunshin menebaskan Tanto mereka kepunggung Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan lihai menghindar dan langsung menatap keduanya dengan Mata Sharingannya setelah merasa kalau Cahayanya sudah berakhir.

 **Deg**!

Kedua Bunshin itu menegang seketika dan tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto yang sudah menggenjutsu keduanya langsung menebas keduanya dengan Tanto.

 **Syaaat!**

 **Pooofth!**

 **pooofth!**

Keduanya meledak menjadi asap ketika Naruto berhasil membelah mereka. belum sempat dirinya menghela napas, sebuah pergerakan besar muncul dibelakangnya.

 **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**

 **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**

 **Futon: Daitoppa**

 **Futon: Daitoppa**

Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika melihat 2 Bola api berukuran diameter 4 meter melesar menuju dirinya. Rangkaian handseal dilakukannya kemudian mengembungkan pipinya.

 **Suiton: Suijiheki**

Setelah membuatnya Naruto meloncat mundur sambil merangkai Handseal kembali. dirinya tahu kalau ombak air itu pasti tidak akan cukup menahan lama 2 Serangan itu bersamaan.

 **Blllaaaaaarh!**

Ombak air tadi langsung ditembus dengan mudah dan menimbulkan asap peleburan air oleh Bola api. Sebelum sempat Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan handsealnya, 5 bunshin tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dengan kilatan-kilatan listrik kuning ditangan mereka masing-masing. Naruto meloncat keatas dengan cepat walau kakinya terkena satu serangan listrik sehingga kakinya menjadi kesemutan. Naruto memutar tubuhnya diudara dan mengarahkan badannya kebawah tepat pada 5 Bunshin tadi.

 **Katon: Endan**

Peluru-peluru api disemburkan Naruto dan menghabiskan 5 Bunshin dalam sekejap. belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto kembali menyemburkan 5 peluru api kearah atas tepat dimana 7 Bunshin sedang melompat padanya.

 **Blllaaaaarh!**

 **Pooofth!**

 **Pooofth!**

 **Pooofth!**

Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Sebuah bayangan sosok mendekatinya dan berniat menusuk kepalanya dengan tanto. Naruto menatap ujung pedang yang mendekat itu dengan terkejut sebelum memiringkan kepalanya.

 **Craaash!**

Pipinya tersayat dan mengeluarkan darah. Naruto lalu dengan memakai elemen listrik langsung menendang bunshin itu hingga berubah menjadi asap. Sharingan miliknya berputar cepat ketika banyak rombongan bunshin mengepungnya dan melakukan style taijutsu khas Uzumaki yaitu Taijutsu Jalanan kalo nama Modernnya.

 **Wuuush!**

5 Bunshin melaju bersamaan diarah yang berbeda. 2 bunshin didepan melajukan gerakan memukul, tapi sebelum sempat mereka memukul. Sebuah suara terdengar oleh mereka.

"Hei Bocah!."

"Bocah!"

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung keluar dari Mindscape.

.

 ***Real***

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Klientnya.

"Ada apa Baa-San?" Tanya Naruto lugu yang membuat dahi Hiroko mengeluarkan perempatan.

"Aku masih 24 Tahun Bocah!. Panggil aku Nee-San!" Ujar Hiroko menahan kekesalannya. "...Hari sudah mulai terang, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap melakukan perjalanan kembali. Jika kita berlari sekarang maka nanti tengah malam kita akan sampai di daerah perbatasan Negara Api dengan Negara Tanah."

"Oh. Ha'i Nee-San!." Ucap Naruto. Naruto kemudian membangunkan Asuma dan Idate sedangkan Hiroko membangunkan Kurenai dan Ishiya.

Setelah mereka bangun, Mereka kemudian berlari meloncati pohon-pohon dengan cepat walau Idate dan Ishiya masih belum bisa berlari lebih cepat diantara pohon.

.

.

.

Sampai di negara Tanah ditengah malam, Mereka menginap disebuah Penginapan didesa dekat perbatasan.

"Asuma-Sensei!. Kenapa banyak sekali Shinobi Iwa dan ada Shinobi lainnya disekitar sini?" Tanya Idate bingung. Walau mereka tahu kalau ini daerah Negara Tanah. Tapi Shinobi yang mereka lihat ada banyak yang berkelompok sehingga seperti ada Diskon besar-besaran. Ikat kepala Iwa, konoha, Suna dan lainnya yang belum pernah mereka lihat ada disini. Apalagi sebuah Bangunan diujung depan tempat penginapan mereka.

"Hmm. Itu karena Bangunan yang dikerumuni banyak Shinobi itu adalah Tempat pembagian Bounty. Ada Banyak tempat penukar Bounty di Negara Api juga." Jawab Asuma.

"Oh!." Idate hanya mengangguk-angguk. Asuma kemudian melirik kebelakang. Melihat tidak ada Naruto sama sekali.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Asuma.

"Emm?!. Katanya tadi dia ingin membeli sesuatu ditoko diujung Desa katanya!" Jawab Idate.

"APA?! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI! INI GAWAT!. IDATE CEPAT PANGGIL YANG LAINNYA UNTUK MENUJU TEMPAT YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI. AKU AKAN PERGI DULUAN!" Teriak Asuma terkejut. Dengan Cepat dan Khawatir, Asuma meloncat keluar dan berlari menuju Toko yang dimaksud. Idate juga pergi ke kamar sebelah, tempat dimana kamar yang ditinggali Kurenai, Hiroko dan ishiya.

.

.

.

"Ini Anak manis!." Ucap Pria penjual memberikan sebuah gulungan penyimpanan yang dipesan Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum manis sambil mengacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas. pria itu tidak melihat ikat tanda Ninja Konoha yang tergantung ditangam Naruto.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Naruto ceria dan menikmati diperlakukan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun dia masihlah anak-anak, jadi wajarkan kalau sebagian dirinya masihlah anak-anak.

"Namamu siapa anak Manis?. Apa gulungan ini untuk Orang tuamu?" Tanya Penjual itu.

"Ini Gulungan untukku. Aku seorang ninja Konohagakure, Namaku Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Naruto riang.

 **Deg!**

Keramaian ditoko yang ternyata bergabung bersama kedai itu seketika hening ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan hawa hangat disekitarnya menjadi dingin. Hawa baik disekitarnya menjadi buruk. Rata-Rata Orang didalam bangunan itu ternyata Shinobi Iwagakure. Naruto menundukan kepalanya ketika Orang didepannya mundur perlahan.

 **Kriiieet!**

Dan pintu depan + Toko tertutup pelan dan dikunci dari dalam oleh seorang Shinobi. Dan didetik selanjutnya terdengar teriakan-teriakan amarah dan kesakitan yang keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **,**

 **No Comment.**

 **.**

 **QnA:**

 **.**

 **Q: disini Sasuke jadi perempuan? hmmm bagus kok thor walaupun mainstrim, kalo bisa jgn incest ya :v**

 **A: Ya. Maaf, disini saya buat Incest karena ada alasannya nanti kedepannya.**

 **.**

 **Q: Nie namikaze's family gk jd bashing y?**

 **A: Gk. Udah banyak kepake**

 **.**

 **Q: ok 4 jempol untuk penyusunan kalimat pemilihan kata yang tepat dan alur yang cukup bagus, walaupun ide dan tema seperti ini sudah ada[baca: banyak] semoga kedepannya jalan cerita akan berbeda denga fic yang lebih dulu muncul.**  
 **eeemmm,,, hanya itu menurut ku.**  
 **lanjut dan tetap semangat.**

 **A: Arigatou**

 **.**

 **Q: Next senpai meski saya bingung berapa umur naru sebenarnya**

 **A: 7 Tahun. Saya membuat Naruto menjadi sebanding sama Itachi kecil dulu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Wait for Next Chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness Destiny**

 **.**

 **By Darkheroes**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not my Mine**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Au, OC, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon, Mainstream & Other warn for you**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Doton (Earth Release)**

"Sialan!" Umpat Asuma berlari secepat mungkin menuju toko yang tadi dikatakan Idate. "...Naruto!, Aku harap kau tidak mengatakan namamu!"

 **Tap!**

Asuma menapakan kakinya didepan sebuah bangunan yang kelihatan tutup dan sepi. dengan perlahan, Asuma berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

 **Kreeek!**

"Dikunci?. Sial, tak ada pilihan lain!" Ucap Asuma bersiap-siap mendobrak pintu.

 **Braaaak!**

"NARU-t-o!" Teriakan Asuma berhenti. Matanya membulat ketika melihat apa yang tersaji dalam ruangan itu. Didepannya, Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya dengan tubuh dan tanto penuh darah. Disekitar kakinya, banyak mayat-mayat Ninja dan Warga Iwagakure. "...Naruto!"

 **Gleek!**

Asuma menelan ludahnya ketika aura membunuh yang sangat kuat mengarah padanya saat sepasang mata beriris merah vertikal. Mata yang dikenalnya sebagai mata milik Kyuubi itu tepat ada dimata Naruto.

 **Bruuukh!**

Asuma segera berlari dan menangkap tubuh kecil Naruto yang pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Mata Kyuubinya telah menghilang berganti Biru Safire yang indah. Dahi Asuma berkerut menatap ruangan yang penuh cipratan darah itu.

"Bukankah Naruto bukan Jinchuriki Kyuubi!, tapi kenapa dia memiliki kekuatan Kyuubi!" Gumam Asuma. Asuma kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil Naruto dan berjalan keluar bangunan.

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

Idate, Kurenai, Ishiya dan Hiroko mendarat di depannya.

"Kurenai!, Kita tidak jadi menginap. Kita akan langsung pergi ke Iwagakure malam ini juga." Ucap Asuma serius. Hiroko menatap Naruto yang penuh darah ada di punggung Naruto dengan bingung.

"Haah!. Kenapa?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Ada Masalah besar!. Kita ambil barang-barang kita dulu lalu segera pergi menjauh dari tempat ini. Segera." Ujar Asuma. Kurenai tidak mengucapkan apapun dan hanya menurut kalau Asuma sudah tegas begitu. Merekapun pergi dari sana dengan cepat tanpa mengetahui sosok seperti lidah buaya yang sejak awal menyaksikan pembantaian Naruto tadi.

"Khukhukhukhu~ Anak Yondaime Hokage memang menarik!"

.

.

.

Setelah 1 hari berlalu sejak penyerangan Naruto, Mereka kini sudah sampai di Desa Iwagakure. Terlihat banyak sekali Shinobi maupun warga sipil yang menatap tajam dan benci pada Rombongan mereka. Dikarenakan, Mereka tahu kalau rombongan Naruto berasal dari Konohagakure yang merupakan Desa yang sangat Iwagakure benci. Sejak perang shinobi ke-tiga, dimana 1.000 Shinobi Iwagakure dibantai oleh Yondaime Hokage hanya dalam beberapa menit sungguh melukai harga diri Iwagakure, Apalagi kenyataan tentang keluarga dari 1.000 Shinobi itu yang sangat membenci Yondaime Hokage. Naruto, Asuma dan Kurenai merasa kalau mereka ada di kandang singa buas.

Naruto berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, Dirinya masih mengingat-ingat jelas kejadian malam itu. Mata biru safirenya mengkilap saat sebuah Chakra yang sangat besar didekat mereka. Dia melihat seorang Pria bertudung merah yang menutupi seluruh badannya kecuali Mata.

' **Jinchuriki no Gobi** ne~' Batin Naruto melihatnya. Wajahnya menghadap kearah sekitar dan melihat banyak rumah dan gedung yang terbuat dari batu. sebuah butiran keringat keluar dari dahinya. '...sekarang aku tahu kenapa Iwagakure disebut-sebut sebagai Desa paling kuno. Desa mereka seperti masa Zaman Batu'

Naruto terus berjalan dibelakang rombongan itu, saat matanya secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mata biru safire keabu-abuan seorang Gadis seumurannya (7 tahun) yang wajahnya sangat barbieface. Naruto membelalakan matanya saat merasakan ada yang aneh pada anak itu. Gadis itu tengah berlari sambil tertawa riang bersama gadis (8 tahun) berambut hitam disampingnya, Dibelakang mereka tampak bocah gendut (10 Tahun) yang mengejar mereka. Naruto menduga kalau mereka bemain kejar-kejaran.

'Gadis tadi! Aneh!' Batin Naruto mencoba menerka-nerka aura seperti apa yang ada dianak tadi. 'Ahh~ terserahlah!'

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sampai mereka memasuki sebuah Ruangan yang hampir sama seperti ruangan Hokage dan sudah jẹlas itulah ruang Tsuchikage. Oonoki menatap tajam rombongan dari Konoha itu. Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan benci dari Oonoki.

"Kalian utusan dari Yondaime Hokage untuk mengantar **Kurogane Hiroko** kembali ke Iwagakure bukan?!" Ucap Oonoki datar mencoba menahan emosi saat melihat Naruto yang merupakan anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Bagaimana dirinya bisa tahu?, Jelas saja dong, Hal sekecil dan sebesar apapun yang bersangkutan dengan si T*i Kuning Kilat itu harus Oonoki ketahui. Dirinya berharap saja kalau Prodigi didepannya tidak menguasai Fuinjutsu seperti kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tahap Expert dalam Fuinjutsu. "...Kalian diharuskan melakukan beberapa prosedur untuk memasuki Kawasan Clan Kurogane!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Oonoki memberikan 5 Surat kepada mereka dan mereka mengisinya lalu membalikkan surat itu pada Oonoki.

"Hiroko-Dono, Kau tidak lupa tempat Clanmu bukan?!"

"Saya masih ingat Tsuchikage-Sama!. Saya mohon pamit undur diri!" Jawab Hiroko mewakili Rombongan Konoha.

"Hmm" Gumam Oonoki mempersilahkan Hiroko dan Team konoha keluar ruangan. Beberapa menit setelah mereka keluar. "... **Fox, Tenshi, Kuro, Karasu** dan **Neko. Kalian** awasi team Konoha, khususnya anak Yondaime itu!. Ingat!. Jangan dibunuh!"

"Ha'i!"

 **Swuuush!**

.

.

.

Team Asuma telah sampai dikawasan Clan Kurogane. **Clan Kurogane** termasuk Clan pendiri Iwagakure seperti Uchiha yang pendiri Konohagakure. Clan Kurogane dikenal karena Kekkei Genkai mereka, **Koton atau Steel Release** , sebuah Kekkei genkai pengendali Besi/Baja dan merupakan salah satu hasil yang merupakan campuran elemen Katon dan Doton selain **Yoton (Lava)**. Tapi, bukan itu yang jadi ciri khasnya, Ciri khasnya mereka namai **'Tetsujin'.**

 **Tetsujin no jutsu** adalah sebuah teknik dimana sipengguna bisa merubah seluruh atom-atom penyusun tubuhnya menjadi sebuah besi kokoh yang sangat keras dan kuat hingga tidak dapat hancur terhadap oleh Elemental Jutsu kecuali Raiton. Tak heran jika Clan Kurogane merupakan salah satu pendiri Iwagakure selain Clan Kamizuru dan lainnya. Ada juga tingkat tertinggi dalam 'Tetsujin' yang hanya dikuasai oleh belasan orang di Clan Kurogane seperti Kurogane Hiroko. Namanya **'Shintetsujin no Jutsu'** , Sebuah teknik jutsu yang hampir sama seperti Tetsujin tapi jauh lebih kuat.. Selain itu, Selain bisa merubah tubuhnya menjadi besi, Si pengguna juga bisa membuat segala bentuk benda dari Besi yang sangat keras seperti Berlian. Kelemahannya adalah dalam menggunakan Tetsujin maupun Shintetsujin, Chakra akan terkuras cepat. Kurogane Akane lah satu-satunya orang di Iwagakure yang dikatakan mampu bertahan dari Lava panas Yonbi yang pernah mengamuk di Iwagakure. Itulah kenapa Akane dan Roshi (Jinchuriki no Yonbi) bersahabat sampai saat ini.

Team Asuma sampai disebuah ruangan bawah tanah didalam sebuah tumpukan batu besar jika dilihat dari langit. Obor-Obor menyinari tempat bawah tanah itu dengan remang-remang.

"Selamat datang! Cucuku!"

Sebuah suara serak keluar dari tengah aula bawah tanah itu. Naruto bisa melihat seorang Kakek berambut putih panjang dengan tubuh tegap. Naruto bisa merasakan energi yang sangat kuat dari Tubuh tegas itu. Hanya 1 nama dalam pikirannya ketika melihat pria itu, **Kurogane Akane** , Shinobi rank-SS yang pernah mencicipi Perang Shinobi kedua dan tiga. Sandaime Hokage pernah berkata kalau di Iwagakure, Kurogane Akane merupakan salah satu dari 6 Shinobi paling membahayakan di Iwagakure bagi Konoha selain Tsuchikage.

"Jii-Sama!, Hiroko telah kembali ke rumah!" Ucap Hiroko membungkuk diikuti Team Asuma di belakangnya.

"Hm, Kau semakin bertambah kuat dan cantik ya Hiroko?!. Bawa para Shinobi Konoha itu ke kamar tamu." Ucap Akane. Hiroko mengangguk pelan lalu pergi ke sebuah lorong disamping kanannya diikuti Team Asuma. Mereka diantar sampai disebuah Pintu yang terbuat dari Batu yang didepannya ada pintu yang sama. "...Asuma-San dan para lelaki tidur kamar sebelah kanan sedangkan Kurenai-San dan Ishiya-San tidur dikamar sebelah kiri. Aku pamit undur diri."

 **Tap!**

Hiroko lalu meninggalkan mereka semua dengan langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Para Shinobi konoha itu kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

Naruto, memejamkan matanya. Tapi, entah kenapa bayang-bayang raut kebencian para warga/shinobi didesa ini membuatnya tertahan untuk tidak tertidur. Naruto melirik idate dan Asuma yang tertidur lelap. Naruto menghela napas dan berjalan keluar ruangan kamar dengan gontai. Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah dilorong-lorong seram itu.

"Jadi kau anak **Kirroi Senkou** ya?!"

Naruto yang terkejut menatap sesosok siluet besar dan tegap didepannya. Kurogane Akane, sosok yang telah melewati Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-2 dan 3 serta masih hidup sampai sekarang seperti Sandaime Hokage. Naruto meneguk ludah perlahan, Dia merasa seperti Kelinci yang berada didepan Singa.

Naruto tahu, kalau Akane berniat membunuhnya, maka bisa dipastikan dirinya sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan hidup. Ditambah lagi dirinya sekarang berada di daerah Desa Iwagakure.

"I-iya!" Jawab Naruto singkat menundukan kepalanya.

"..." Master Akane yang tidak mengatakan apapun membuat Naruto nerves sebelum dia dikagetkan oleh ucapan Master Akane. "Ikut aku!"

Master Akane berjalan melewati Naruto dan terus berjalan melewati koridor. Naruto hanya mengikutinya saja karena disuruh ikut. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan sampai Master Akane membuka percakapan.

"Apa elemenmu?"

"Err, Elemen utamaku Futon dan Suiton sedangkan Elemen tambahanku Raiton dan Katon!" Ucap Naruto jujur.

"Hmm, 4 Elemen diumur 7 tahun adalah hal yang mustahil. Rata-Rata kebanyakan orang paling maksimal hanya punya 3 Elemen kecuali seseorang yang mempunyai kasus spesial seperti salah satu Anbu Konoha yang fenomenal beberapa tahun yang lalu, **Hatake Kakashi** atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan **Kakashi no Sharingan dan Copy-nin Kakashi**. Dia mempunyai 5 Elemen karena mata Sharingannya yang meniru dapat semua jutsu Musuh. Sedangkan kau..." Jeda Akane membuat Naruto tegang. "...Bisa dibilang sebagai Prodigi diantara Prodigi. Orang-tua mu pasti sangat menyayangi dan bangga padamu."

Ucapan Master Akane membuat Naruto tersenyum miris. Memang benar kedua Orang-tuanya menyayangi dan bangga padanya, tapi baru-baru ini saja. Bahkan Naruto rasa, Ayah-ibunya pasti tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan Naruto.

"Jika 4 Elemen adalah hal yang mustahil, maka akan kubuat menjadi sangat mustahil!. Aku akan memberimu tes tantangan, jika kau berhasil melewati tes ini maka aku akan mengajarimu teknik klan Kurogane." Ujar Master Akane mengagetkan Naruto. "...Kau akan tinggal disini selama 1 Minggu, aku beri kau waktu 3 Hari penuh untuk mendapatkan elemen Tanah. Baru 4 hari berikutnya aku akan mengajarimu **Koton (Steel Release)**. Aku tidak terlalu berharap kau bisa menguasainya dalam 4 hari, tapi kau bisa melanjutkannya di Konoha."

Naruto semakin melebarkan matanya, Dia akan diajari salah satu Ninja terkuat di Iwagakure. Walaupun itu hanya 1 Minggu, itu masih lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Naruto menutup matanya saat sebuah cahaya terang memasuki penglihatannya. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya berada di sebuah tempat dengan luas seperti Lapangan Sepak bola tapi banyak bebatuannya.

 **Doton: Hokoku**

 **Graaaakh!**

Naruto melihat Tempat yang Naruto duga sebagai Training Ground itu perlahan-lahan dilahan depannya, bergerak dan membentuk lubang besar dengan kedalaman 50 Meter.

"Masuklah kedalam dan bersemedilah, setelah kau masuk aku akan menutup kembali Lubang itu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyerap dan beradaptasilah dengan seluruh Chakra Tanah disana. Chakra Tanah adalah Chakra terbesar didunia ini karena Bumi itu sendiri adalah Tanah. 3 hari lagi aku akan kembali lagi kesini dan membuka penutup lubang itu. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto tanpa Keraguan yang membuat Master Akane sedikit takjub dengan anak ini. Naruto segera melompat kedalam dan berlari menuju ujung lubang dengan berlari didinding tanah.

Tap!

Naruto menapak tanah itu dan mendongak keatas. Lubang itu tertutup hingga tempat Naruto sangat gelap, Naruto tidak tahu berapa meter jarak antara dirinya dengan tanah diatasnya. Naruto hanya duduk dan melipat kedua kakinya lalu berkosentrasi untuk bersemedi ditempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hehehehe, maaf ya sudah tidak Update selama 1 Bulan lebih karena saya masih malas karena 2 Minggu liburan itu tidak cukup. Seperti yang kalian tahu diatas Naruto mencoba menyerap dan mengambil Chakra elemen Tanah, dan Naruto akan memiliki 5 Elemen diumur 7 Tahun. Tapi, Naruto masih belum cukup kuat untuk melawan seorang Jounin, untuk saat ini.**_

 _ **Oh iya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang sosok Gadis umur 7 Tahun yang Naruto rasakan memiliki aura aneh. Chap depan akan saya bahas hal itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **QnA:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: lanjut Dark san dan kalau bisa hinata masukkan ke pair naruto dong! terima kasih**_

 _ **A: Hmm, tentu saja. Hinata itu salah satu dari 4 Pair Utama Naruto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: iyaa keren sekaligus cool kalau bisa pairnya sama cucu tsucikage hahahahah kan tambah runyam diantara dendam sang tsucikage dan minato dan keduanya ada cucu dan anak minato yang saling mencintaiii. lagian taimingnya pas ada misi di iwa pas tuch nanti ketemu sama cucu tsucikage sippp**_

 _ **A: Yap, anda berpikiran sama sepertiku. Cucu Tsuchikage akan masuk dalam pair Naruto, tapi bukan Kurotsuchi tapi seorang OC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: Nie naru gk over powerkan? Pa dsn itachi jg msh jd anbu or missing_nin**_

 _ **A: Naru masih belum Overpower. Itachi disini masih jadi Anbu dan saya tentukan Itachi membantai klannya itu setelah Ujian Chunin yang akan dimulai 3 Bulan lagi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Wait for Next Chapter...**_


End file.
